Lies
by Fyras14
Summary: A series of many oneshots featuring PW characters. Spoilers for some cases are a guarantee, so no reading it, if you dont want to be spoiled.
1. My Girlfriend

**Wildwerewolf: PHEW! This week has been so tiresome...but apart from that, me and Lonelywerewolf are updating more often than usual, anyway this is a collection of Phoenix Wright one-shots, so hope you enjoy. Phoenix Wright is copyright of its original owner, so no suing, deal? Okay, read and review.**

**NOTE: (Forgot to put this!) Speech that is like this (**_I...I...ate...it_**)means it takes place in the past, normal writing(**Hello!!) **means present time, or what it's happening in the moment...sorry for barely putting it up...I apologized, if no one understood, its my fault...I deeply apologize...so remember reading this first...before you read!   
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Girlfriend**

"_Maybe you should just forget about her…" _The words were there. It was true, the one he loved was a killer. 'Was it really her?' he would ask himself after he heard the guilty verdict. The execution was near, what could he do? Phoenix Wright would just shake his head as he hard as he could, forgetting he ever met Dahlia. He should have, but he still could not. The beautiful girl he had met while he was studying law, a beautiful angel….with horns growing out…_ "Mr. Wright…what?" _

"_I…I…ate it…"_

"_You, what?" _

"_The crystal…it was thin so I was able to eat it…" _

"_Oh no! Mr. Wright are you feeling alright?!" _

"_Fufufu…" _What he had done to protect her? At what price?

"_What?" _

"_If you do not provide concrete proof, you might lose your lawyer's license and be forbidden from studying law, ever again…"_

"_Wait!" _He just couldn't bare it, unable to see one fall with him on this, he spit it all out. _"After I left…I saw her, Dahlia, near him…I promise I wouldn't tell anything about it…but…" _He didn't want someone else to stay in his sinking boat.

"_Mr. Wright…" _But he knew that somehow she had done it, without believing it himself.

"_If this is medicine is completely harmless, why don't you try it, Miss Dahlia?" _The angelic face gone, replaced by a demon with overgrown horns.

"_We will meet again, Ms. Fey…"_

* * *

Wildwerewolf: sniff So beautiful... 


	2. Fear of Earthquakes

**Wildwerewolf: ...ZZZZZ...um...what?...Oh right! Here's the second one, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fear of Earthquakes**

This fear he felt. The ground moved…slowly. His body began to shake nervously, fidgeting with fear, unable to do something about this shaking feeling that arose from head to toe. _"Damn! We're trapped!!" _Was it a memory he couldn't just get rid of?

"_I…can't breath…I need air…" _It was returning, then going away again. _"Stop…breathing my air…!!" _A struggle, was it all?

"_Please! Get a hold of yourself Officer Yogi!"_

"_No! You stop breathing my air!!" _A young boy, a small gun, is that all that it took? The shaking did not cease.

"_Stop fighting!" _The air was gone, a fallen gun, a careless wish, a revenge…_**BANG!**_ All down in the ground, a horrible scream in the night, a careless wish, a simple revenge.

"_AARGHH!!!!" _The shaking then stopped, and after a few moments, he finally stood up, adjusting his suit. And leaving the room, Miles Edgeworth had a prosecuting to do. _**AARGHH!!**_

* * *

_**Wildwerewolf: Weird, this ending sounds like it came out of a Pirates of the Caribbean movie...**_

_**Lonelywerewolf: Can you try to...pretend...you like it at least?...anyway read and review...please... **_


	3. False Evidence

**Chapter 3: False Evidence**

_"EMA!" _Believing everything was gone. Was chaining herself to him a way to save them both? A lie was a lie, through and through. _"Ema, please wake up…" _Looking up to the only hope she had, a small knife and the body of a man. Guilty for lying, not for murder.

"_It seems like she killed him…"_

"_But! It was an accident!! Please Gant, you got to help me!" _

"_Fine, then…but there would be a price to pay…"_

"_A price…?" _Panicked, unable to respond, she nodded. She had to save the only one she considered family, the only one she had. But was that the only hope that she had, holding up the knife and the body of a man?

"_Quickly!! Take the body, make it look like you did it!" _ She had stabbed the body once, panicked, blood in her hand.

"_But sis…"_

"_How many times should I repeat myself? I told you I didn't wanted to see you here." _The cold face, facing at the one she loved.

"_Mr. Wright, I doubt you would be able to defend me." _

"_Huh? What do you mean by that?" _

"_As the murderer has already confessed, me." _

"_WHAT?" _Still with that hope, was it worth all this, a dead man and a demon, what were the chances of that ever happening again?(1)

* * *

(1)-Wildwerewolf: Bet you dont know what this means!(to readers)

Lonelywerewolf: Please, dont...tempt them...

Wildwerewolf: Why not? I'm sure they love challenges!

Lonelywerewolf: ...okay do whatever you want(to Wildwerewolf) please read and review..


	4. Till Death Do Us Apart

**Chapter 4: Till Death Do Us Apart**

She only cried, unable to understand the foul deed that had been played upon her person. Was all these worth it? Worth the tears? It didn't matter to her, just the sole wish of finally ending it all.

"_I'm calling off the wedding!"_

"_What?" _

"_You were with my enemy!" _Ending it all, simple. She quickly tied the rope to an iron bar on the top of the ceiling.

"_I was deceived since the beginning, by two men that I had thought loved me…To them, everything seems to be just a game…" _The woman quickly grabbed the other end of the rope, and tied it around her neck.

"_But…why my dear? Why are you calling the weeding off, and who is this enemy you're talking about…"_

"_That…that…Engarde…" _She got up on a small chair, just a few inches off the floor. She breath her last one, and jumped.

"**A woman by the name of Celeste Inpax, was found dead earlier this evening by Juan Corrida, her spouse. The police have clearly stated her death was the cause of suicide, more details on that after the weather…now to let's go with the weather girl…"**

"**Thank you, Jim. Today the day will be sunny, sunny just like in the desert, make sure you put some sunscreen! Back to you Jim…"**

* * *

**Wildwerewolf:Damn that Weather Girl!!**

** Lonelywerewolf:...**


	5. If  I  win…to  the  movies!

**okay...here's a new one..I'm sure you will know who I'm talking about here if you played JFA.. anyway, read and review..  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: If I win…to the movies!**

Bat was always smiling when he was next to her. That had made many in the circus laugh with amusement of what would happen next, the princess and the knight, they thought. They were just made for each other. "What do you say if…" Bat told her one day. "I took over for you in one of your acts!" She gasped, but soon it turned to a giggle.

"Yeah, as if you could! What would you do?" Bat laughed.

"What about if I took over the trick you and Leon do together?" She put a finger on her chin, thoughtfully. "If I do, you promise to go to the movies with me, deal?"

"Okay, deal!" She led Bat towards a big old lion that was seated near them inside a huge cage. After getting themselves in the cage, she ordered the huge old lion to open its huge mouth. "Okay, your turn, now!" Bat nodded, and quickly walked towards the old lion. Few of the circus performers also watched from a distance, a bit nervous. Bat got closer and closer….then he place his head right in the mouth of the huge beast…_CRUNCH!!_

"_BAT!!" _Bat could feel the huge teeth of the lion dig into his head, he was losing it. _"BATTTT!!!" _His eyes felt heavy…he was unable to breath. _ROAR!!_ He felt weak, like jelly…._ROAR!! _Minutes later, an ambulance was called, and the next day a gunshot was heard, the body of a huge lion was lying in the ground, a pool of blood next to him, and the circus ringmaster walking away, with a shotgun on his hand. _**"He only wanted to take…her….to the movies…"**_


	6. It  was  only  fair…

**Chapter 6: It was only fair…**

Mimi could hardly keep her eyes open. She opened her apartment door, breathing heavily. It all had been so horrible. _"What happen?" _She had been panicked, the police questioned her for two hours straight.

"_I…didn't do…it!" _Her sister, Ini, looked back at her.

"Sis…are you, like, okay?" she asked. _"But, you…" _ "You promise…you would like, take me shopping, remember? Something the matter?"

"No, nothing…let's go…" _"Fourteen patients died, unexpectedly, and you have no suspect!!" _

"_Yes, maybe that nurse…hey…where did she go!?" _Mimi and Ini got in the car and quickly left towards the highway.

"_She went back home, after we questioned her…"_

"_Idiot! She's a prime suspect!!" _She drove slowly on the highway, and suddenly felt herself getting sleepy. The last thing she knew, her head fell on top of the wheel.

"SIS!! LOOK OUT!!" **CRASH!! **Waking up, the nurse was surrounded by fire, she opened the door as quickly as possible, her face aching in pain. She tried to look up, and saw her car burning…but where was her sister?

"INI!!" The car suddenly was overwhelmed by the fire, and a small explosion engulf it, sending Mimi to the floor, a few feet away from the burning car. She passed out, in her hand holding a small picture of her sister…Ini…_ "That's why I took my revenge…it was only fair…right Ini?" _


	7. Anything, but  this!

**Lonleywerewolf: Okay...this takes place after case 1, before case 2 of the first game. This one-shot only has two characters speaking to each other. **

**Thoughts: **_'My name is...'_

**Please read and review...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Anything, but this! **

Phoenix walked towards the park, it had been a long day and finally he was satisfied with the two day vacation Mia had given him. He had decided to stroll around in the park and maybe grab a bite to eat. "NICK!!" The defense attorney suddenly stopped walking, turning around to face a friend and recent client, Larry Butz.

"Hey, Larry." Phoenix replied, both men shook hands. "How have you been?" Larry smiled, his white teeth showing.

"Guess what, Nick!? I have a new girlfriend!!" _Another one!? _Phoenix thought, shaking his head. "I met her just after the trial, we've been going out for two weeks now!"

"Really..? Wow, so who is the lucky girl?" _'Lucky girl who will dump him for sure..' _

"Mindy Lu! She's the most wonderful woman!! She is B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. She's the one Nick!" _'I hope she's the one that won't ditch you…' _Phoenix thought, as he listened to his friend. "She's the one! After the incident with Cindy, I decided to move on."

"That fast?" the lawyer asked him.

"Well, duh! No one can't leave in the past forever, Nick!"

"Umm…right…"

"Yeah, living in the future…" **BRINGG…BRINGGG…** "Huh? What's that?" Phoenix shrugged, he took out his blue colored cell phone from his pocket.

"A cell phone, but it isn't mine." Larry checked in his jacket's pockets and took out a cell phone, similar to Phoenix's, but light brown in color, he answered it.

"Hey! Oh Hello, Mindy!" Larry cried, he was pointing at his phone and making funny faces. _'Maybe if I back away a little, people will think he's alone…' _Phoenix thought, highly embarrassed of his friend. "Yeah, yeah…HUH!? But, you're in WHERE!?" _'Oh, oh, here comes the Love Talk…'_ "But!! Mindy…why!? Huh!? When we went to that salon, I wasn't flirting with that lady!!" Phoenix sweat dropped, oh this was going to end bad. "I was examining her define features!" Larry stood silent for a moment. "That isn't flirting! Look, maybe we can fix this…" Pause. "What do you mean no!? Baby, it can't be over for us!!" Larry cried, Phoenix sighed, this was getting worse. _'This is worse than watching __**Cheaters **__on TV…' _ "IT'S OVER!? MINDY, HELLO…HELLOOOO!!" Larry cried, let the phone fall to the ground.

"Um…Larry?" Silence. "Larry?" Phoenix asked again.

"MINDY, BABY!!" Larry cried, scaring Phoenix. "WHY? Can't you see I'm lonely, I have nobody of my own!? WHY!?" By now some people were staring oddly at them.

"I'll…be going, now…You sure you are okay?" Phoenix asked him, Larry nodded.

"DON'T WORRY NICK, YOU CAN LEAVE! My heart is not for you!!" _'What the heck!? I'm trying to help you, ugh…never mind..' _

"Fine, see you."

"MINDY!!WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? ANYTHING, BUT THIS!!" Phoenix went on his way, leaving behind a depressed Larry Butz.

* * *

Larry: MINDYYY!!! WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT AWFUL BRAKE UP!? WHY ME?

Lonelywerewolf: ...

Larry:(long pause) So, what's you're favorite movie?

Lonelywerewolf: HUH!?

Larry: (flirting) Maybe we can go out? On Sunday's my day off.

Lonelywerewolf: Umm...read and review, please...

Larry: So, is that a yes or a no?


	8. Raw Beginnings

**Spoilers for the ending of JFA...please read and review... **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Raw Beginnings**

For her it was always the same. Running behind him like the old days, like always. Foolish words whose only true meaning lay deep hidden in her mind. She didn't know why she wanted to catch up to him. _"Bah! 'Miles Edgeworth chooses death!', only a foolish fool will think of something so foolish as that!" _The plan to defeat the only thing that has stood on his way, why was it that she wanted to keep up? _"I will soon defeat you, Mr. Phoenix Wright." _ Could it be that she relied upon him? Or was it some kind of sibling rivalry? But no, they were not siblings, her father never had favorites among his children…Could it be? She shook her head, why? What foolish nonsense!

"_Just like Adrian, you needed someone to guide you, to trust…" _Had it really mattered? But, was it worth the small letter she had now on her possession with the words, **To: Adrian Andrews…from….Franziska Von Karma…**Foolish actions indeed, but was it the right one? Franziska finally sighed, holding a small card up to face her. "We will soon face each other again…Mr. Phoenix Wright…"


	9. Lies

**Spoilers for the 2nd Case in the game JFA  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lies**

Rivalry was good in some ways, but in others it was better to be killed than to continue on the track, but sometimes one would die if it mattered to get them out of the way. Maya could hardly believe that was the case with her aunt, a wonderful and strict woman with a loving daughter. She never suspected that the sibling rivalry that both her mother and Morgan shared would extend to greater heights, taking both Pearl and Maya with them. _"But why? Why would she do this?"_

"_It's because of Pearl, she wanted Pearl to take your place as the Master. And the only way to do that was to get rid of you, for good." _

"…_I…thought so…" _Phoenix had told her that, loud and clear, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Lies, they had all being lies. That love, that witch….but Morgan was her aunt. Now she realized why Mia left the village, she didn't want to compete with her sister for leadership. Maybe she should leave, too.

"Maybe that way…." Maya whispered, to no one in particular. "no one would suffer anymore…." But! History couldn't repeat itself, could it? No it couldn't! And besides Pearl was the only family she had.

"But if you leave," a voice told her. "Pearl would be left alone, in this world, Maya." The voice had surprised her, suddenly. It felt so familiar, was it Mia, no it was a male's voice she had heard. She quickly turned around and saw that whoever was there was gone. Then, Maya smiled, even if she was living in a lie, she wasn't going to let someone else suffer.

"Yeah, you're right! I can't leave Pearl behind!"

"Good answer." Now she didn't have to look around for whoever was talking to her, as she saw him leaning in the door, smiling. Maya returned the smile and ran up to him, she was ready to start again.


	10. Thanks

**Contains spoilers for the fourth game, GS 4, or Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, as its known around some parts of the web... **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Thanks**

Life was a mystery for some people. It could end, start anew like if nothing had ever happened. Especially for a certain prosecutor. Miles Edgeworth found it very strange to see one of his old friends, no….rivals, playing poker and drinking nothing but juice. He wondered how people could change like that, he wondered if this person that now talked with so much confidence and laugh with so much joy could be the same man. This man, who, in earlier years could hardly hold a good a explanation when in court, he needed something else to counter it, while Miles could easily counter it back, yet he would lose. This man, who was normally nervous and needed a shoulder to cry on, whatever happen to the old attorney? This man, whose life had taken a huge turn and had left him the way he is now. _I guess that's what life does to you…_

Thinking that life could do many things, for example realize your mistakes at the last moment and make you come back to pay them. That man had taught him that, about almost nine years ago. This man, who now, in the eyes of any other person was but another piece of the puzzle, an insignificant piece that could be thrown away. _Franziska would have said something like that…_But, Miles never wondered why he never said thanks? He never thanked the man for doing him that favor, make him realize what a true lawyer was. Why they were there? Whether it be guilty or not, they always had to find the truth. Miles never knew why the ace attorney, Phoenix Wright, was now playing poker and drinking juice, at least he knew one thing. Life at the end for him, made him happy, something anyone can be thankful for. "Thanks, Phoenix Wright…"


End file.
